Sidney King
thumb|302px|Sidney King et Samba Diop à l'aventure.Sidney King est un jeune catcheur dont on ne sait que peu de choses sur ses origines. Il se raconte qu'il aurait passé une partie de sa jeunesse à boire avec le désormais champion de la JVPW, MIRKO, en tournée avec les artistes attitrés de la PWA, JOY. Il est aussi normalement moins baraqué que sur la photo et plus svelte mais bon y avait qu'un corps de disponible. Il a participé à de nombreuses fédérations, commençant à la Black Dynamite Wrestling puis faisant son chemin dans le monde du catch, passant par la VWF ou la BwA avant d'arriver à la célèbre Pro Wrestling Action. Pro Wrestling Career Débuts en Indy et révélation au public Sidney King débuta tout d'abord dans la fédération de son ami Mister Chiottes, la BDW, où il se fit rapidement un nom dans le domaine encore plus fermé que la lucha libre, le topic EWR. Il décida d'aller tenter sa chance dans une fédération de plus grosse importance, la VWF. Pourtant, non satisfait de son utilisation (ou plutôt non utilisation) là bas, ainsi que de l'éviction de son ami Batuka Castello, il décida de faire comme ce dernier et de se tourner vers la fédération numéro 2 du paysage catchesque 79ien, la PWA. Pro Wrestling Action Il fait tout d'abord ses débuts en effectuant de petites apparitions, buildant son personnage à travers son association avec un ancien de la fédération, Samba Diop, qui deviendra aussi son ami hors ring (On raconte même que Diop est le pawain de son fils). Traçant sa route petit à petit, il tente sa chance pour le titre Elite contre Lobster Boy et Crow, titre alors laissé vacant, et le remporte au cours d'un match de haute volée. Cependant, il ne restera champion que peu de temps car Rahotep, qui avait déjà eu quelques altercations avec King avant le reboot, remporta le titre Elite, continuant sa série d'invincibilité, faisant au passage deux matchs de PPV qui sont qualifiés de Show Stealers par Jamie Meltzer, leur attribuant la note de ****3/4 chacun. Il continua alors quelques temps son chemin dans le midcard, avant d'entrer en feud contre Ü-King, qui dura plusieurs mois avant de finir dans un Loser Changes Name match, remporté par Sidney King. Il retrouva par la suite un ancien rival en la personne de Lobster Boy et ils s'affrontèrent plusieurs fois avant de se retrouver à Wanted Dead or Alive, où King remporta le droit de représenter la PWA à la World Cup, désireux de prendre sa revanche contre Wyatt, de la JVPW. A la World Cup, il offrira des matchs de très bonnes factures contre Toby Megatohn et MIRKO, mais il perdit contre ce dernier, non sans offrir un challenge important à son ami de longue date. Il s'associera plus tard avec le vainqueur de la World Cup 2014, Chris Hardwins, pour combattre les Blunt und Ehre. Ils s'affronteront à PWA Play Dirty où ils remporteront le match. Hardwins défiera alors le futur champion à un match de championnat et King lui annonça qu'il sera son premier challenger, proposition acceptée dans une poignée de main. Belfast Wrestling Association Il débute à la BwA lors de sa réapparition, après plusieurs années loin de la fédération qui l'a recueilli, plus jeune. Il rate une opportunité au titre à cause de Scott Barder, ce qui entraînera une rivalité entre le Hard Dog et le Wrestling King qui se finira à Riot Time, où il produire le premier match ***** de la fédération. Néanmoins, l'arrivée de Chris Waken les forcera à s'allier sous le nom de State of Emergency pour combattre l'authorité du Syndicat, présidé par Tyler Mist. Lors d'Unscripted, Chris Waken et Jon White, fraîchement arrivé à la BwA, battent les State of Emergency sur une victoire controversée et ces derniers perdent alors leur travail au sein de la Belfast Wrestling Association. In wrestling Finishing Moves *Only One (Fireman's Carry into a side slam, le Royal Flush de Kenny King) *Subway Driver (Inverted facelock lifted and dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver, le Galleria de YAMATO) Signature Moves *InKick (Shining Wizard) *Phat Bomb (Buckle Bomb into a Sitout Powerbomb) Favorite Moves *Running Clothesline *DDT *Back Breaker *Enchaînement de kicks divers *Leg Sweep *Diving ELbow Drop *Atomic Drop Nickname(s) *Dat Krazy Chunk Catch-Phrases *"Hail to the King" *"I'm the coolest gangster in town" *"Welcome to my kingdom"